A Runaway's Tale
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: We never really saw or heard from Anne the Runaway Girl after she was sent on a plane to Hong Kong. This is a story that features what will go on with her next starting with her arrival in Hong Kong and meeting a boy her age named Jou Keskoe, who himself has some ties to the Joestar name. It follows the anime. Anne x OC. Rating may change down the line.


Chapter 1.

The plane that was destined to go to Hong Kong was was nearly in the air. Jotaro and the others had seen Anne off, though Jotaro didn't show up until she was on the plane. The young runaway was so happy when she saw him.

She looked back at him, planning to do so until the plane was out of sight. The plane flew into the air. Anne was still feeling very happy that Jotaro had came to see the plane depart.

It went farther and farther away, Team Joestar was soon out of sight. The girl sat back in her seat as she stopped looking out the window. She remembers how of the team, Joseph and Jotaro had sorta been the nicest to her.

Joseph was a grandfather who she had never really had. She'd never forget how good he was to her. Anne respected him and Jotaro on whom she had a crush. She had almost feared she wouldn't get to see him that one final time.

She was thinking about her time with the team. Even though it may not have been mutual, she had liked being with them. She's feeling sad that she will most likely not see them again.

She was grateful that they had given her money and tickets. What she would do when she is in Hong Kong is not planned out yet. The girl would have to cross that bridge when she gets there.

She sorta knew the time length of a trip from India to Hong Kong. Plenty of time for the child to be able to leave herself to her thoughts.

Anne sighed thinking to herself " _I.. guess I wasn't able to do much to help them in their travels... I guess I was more a hindrance then a help.._ "

She thinks back to the times where she burdened the others. One such moment was the situation with Z.Z., Anne then opens her eyes having closed them in thought.

Anne says "Jotaro was right. It's better this way. He and the guys have their own journey. I am afraid that I will only get in the way."

She remembers the reason why she left. It's her father he and pretty much always was a very distant man. Though him becoming distant really only happened after her mother left.

Anne wondered if the team would've let her stay with them if she filled them in on some details, like why she ran away. Perhaps they would've or maybe not. It no longer mattered now.

Her mind drifted back to her father, It was likely that he would not even be at the airport, heck she wondered if he even cared that she was gone. Did he even notice?

She sighs "My father... He probably couldn't care less..."

She looks down at her lap with a frown as the plane is flying. The young runaway felt happy that there were very few passengers here. She hoped to avoid drawing attention to herself.

No one else on the plane is paying her mind, nor she them. Anne didn't mind that as she can keep to her own thoughts this way. She preferred this privacy.

She has her hand on her hat that is on her lap. The plane continued on its way to Hong Kong. As time kept on passing, Anne laid back and put her cap on her head. She startled to close her eyes as she then started to fall asleep.

Hours had passed upon hours. The plane soon has reached its destination entering Hong Kong airspace. Anne was working up by the pilot's voice over intercom.

"We are now entering Hong Kong airspace. We shall be arriving at the airport shortly." The voice says.

Anne sits up as she stretches her body, she also yawns as well. She waits for the plane to land. The plane lands down the runway at the airport.

Anne feels the plane land. After the pilot tells everyone they can get up, the stewardess helps everyone to leave. Anne's the last one to go.

She had no one to really look forward to seeing. Whether her father was there or not, most likely not as there was no way he was even contacted. Anne sighs as the stewardess walks to her.

She says "Excuse me, young lady?"

Anne snaps out of her thoughts, looking at the Stewardess after lifting the lid of her cap "Hmm?"

"The other passengers have left. We need you to leave please." She says politely smiling.

"Oh ok. Sorry about that. I got distracted." Anne says.

"Would you like me to assist you?"

The girl shakes her head "No thank you. I can do it myself."

Anne then gets up, she makes her way out of the plane. It was darker outside as she went down the steps. The girl went inside the airport.

She looks around at the people who are walking around. Some people notice her, they say nothing though. Anne just decides to walk around, working on a plan for herself.

 _"I'll be alright a beautiful lady like me can always do anything she puts her mind to._ " She thinks to herself, smiling proudly.

People are talking to each other. Families are hugging arrivals who they were waiting for. Anne watched some of these reunions, frowning and wiping away any tears that may form.

She soon finds a group of unoccupied seats after walking around. She started to think about what she can do, she still has the money she was given. She didn't know what to do with it though.

"Maybe I could use some of it to get myself something to eat." Anne said aloud to herself.

Nothing else coming to mind, she gets up. The girl walks around keeping on the look out for a restaurant or something. She had her hands in her pockets.

Elsewhere, on another flight that had just landed a boy is sitting a bored look in his face. He had just came back from a exhaustingly annoying excursion in Paris.

He sighs, he left the plane with the other passengers when it lands. He politely declined the stewardess offer to help him exit the plane. He walks with a limp, using his cane with a gold handle. He is a boy around Anne's age with black hair and blue eyes, he's wearing a blue blazer that's buttoned and is wearing a white collared shirt underneath, black pants with a black belt and silver buckle underneath the jacket and black shoes with grey socks.

He gets into the airport and says "At least now I'm back home in Hong Kong."

He decides that he should make his way down to the baggage claim area. He looks around the place as he feels glad to be back, he'd see his aunt and uncle soon. He can't wait to get "that" period of time out of his mind. He was also kinda feeling hungry himself a little bit

He says to himself "I wonder where William is?"

As he walks towards a cafe he's familiar with, he catches sight of Anne from behind. He wonders if she's with anyone. The boy knows from experiences in his past that no child can really be too safe anywhere.

He moves as quick as he can with his limp and cane. Anne hears the sound of the cane but doesn't look. She kinda thinks it may be an older man or something, Anne has a feeling he may be trying to get to her. He keeps coming.

She turns around to see him, looking ready to defend herself but sees that it is not some older man but a boy around her age she lets her guard down. The boy stops as she looks at him and he looks at her. She seems kinda pretty to him as he sees her, the runaway girl thinks he looks good too, the boy feels like me made a bad first impression.

He bows to her in apology "I'm sorry if I startled you or something Miss. I suppose I was just trying to help you, as well.. No place is too safe.."

Anne goes over to him and says "No, no it's ok.. I guess I just thought you were like some older man because of that cane or something."

The boy notices his cane and he just laughs it off when she says that and smiles "Hehehe. Yeah I guess. Anyway I suppose it's time that I introduce myself. My name is Jou Keskoe. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Anne smiles at him and thinks he has a nice smile "Hello there my name is Anne. I'm pleased to meet ya too Jou."

Jou smiles as he says to her "Are you hungry?"

"You bet I am."

"Maybe you and I can go to that cafe you were headed to. I happen to like it myself." Jou smiles.

Anne says "That sounds cool. I hope that I will be able to pay for us both then."

"Don't worry I can pay I have a good amount of money on me."

Anne smiles but she wouldn't feel right letting him pay for her. She says to him "Thank you but I'll pay for us both. We just met and I don't want to take advantage of you like that."

Jou says "You don't have to worry about that. I'd be happy to pay."

Anne thinks for a second and says "How about we both pay together. Split the bill between us."

"I'd like that. Thank you." Jou replies.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." Anne smiles at him.

Jou smiles and nods as Anne holds his hand as they go to the cafe together. Jou himself was kinda surprised that she had offered to pay for the both of them. A lot of his "lady friends" who he had to meet often just expected for him to pay, and they were on similar or slightly higher social standings as he.

There's something interesting about Anne he thought to himself. She had thought Jou was pretty interesting too, for some reason she felt very glad that she met the guy. Her first day back in Hong Kong and she had gotten herself a new friend.

That's the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


End file.
